2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago
LEGO Battles Ninjago |Price = |Developers = Hellbent Games |Publishers = Warner Brothers Interactive |Date = April 12, 2011 (NA) April 15, 2011 (UK)Eurogamer |Genre = Strategy |Modes = |Rating = E (7+) |Platforms = Nintendo DS }} 2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago, released as LEGO Ninjago: The Video Game in the United Kingdom, is a Ninjago Video Game and the follow-up to LEGO Battles. It was published by Warner Brothers, developed by Hellbent Games and produced by TT Games.Destructoid It has two single-player campaign modes - both good and evil - and multiplayer modes. The sequel to this game was released in the summer of 2014, named LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids. Description The story features players retrieving powerful weapons and skirmishing with their enemies, as well as featuring dragons and cameos from LEGO Battles characters. In skirmish mode, the player selects seven soldiers and a builder to control. Spinjitzu is used in the game by the Ninja and Sensei Wu as special attacks..Earthtimes It features enhanced graphics, four new multiplayer challenges and two challenges from the previous game. A trailer is available here. The gameplay is similar to that of the original, with the main difference being controlling a small force of seven rather than larger armies. Players collect studs to buy characters from defeating enemies, smashing scenery, and collecting some just lying around. Other collectibes are red power bricks and minikits, used to unlock new characters to buy. Builders build buildings and collect bricks, with a maximum number of six builders at once. The player also controls 7 unique heroes. The beginning of a level only has the original form of each hero available. Each hero also has 2 alternative forms. For example, Kai starts out in his blacksmith clothes with short sword, in Level one he wears his ninja garb with a ninja sword, and in Level 2 he is in his DX form with the golden Sword of Fire. Another example would be the Samurai Warrior beginning on foot, then on a horse in level one, and with 2 archers that follow him in level two. The 2 alternative forms are better in speed, health, and attack. LEGO.com Description Characters * Sensei Wu's second form has the same outfit as the first form, except that he has the Sword of Fire, and wears his Black Kimono in his third form. * Nya wears a non-physical white dress in her first form, her red dress in her second form, and in a nurse's outfit in her third form. * Kai * Zane * Cole * Jay * Each ninja wears Casual Clothing in his 1st Form, Ninja Clothes in his 2nd Form with a Normal Weapon, and in his DX Clothes with Golden Weapons in his 3rd form. * Lord Garmadon is the same in all three forms. However, his second form features two shadow ninja fighting beside him, while his third form launches lightning. * Builder * Samukai * Nuckal * Bonezai as the skeleton builder. * Chopov * Krazi * Wyplash * Frakjaw * Kruncha * Each skeleton appears with no armor or headgear in his form, and with armor and headgear in his second form. In third form, all skeleton generals (and Krazi) have Skulkin followers, Chopov drives the 2259 Skull Motorbike and Frakjaw drives 2518 Nuckal's ATV in third form. * Blue Ninja Shogun, who is mounted on a horse as his 2nd form, and a samurai with 2 archers who follow him in his third form. * Alien Commander that gains legs similar to those of Spy Clops as his 2nd form, and then becomes similar to his first form, but glows when he walks, as his 3rd form. * Biff with a type of light stick ,who then can turn into a modified version of the mining suit, similar to the Gripley but is long ranged, as his 2nd form, and with two blasters as his 3rd form. * Governor Broadside with a rifle, riding a horse as his second form, and has two imperial guards following him as his third form. * Captain Brickbeard with a cutlass, who then can get a giant cannon as his 2nd form, and 2 pirate buddies for his 3rd form. * Maraca Man which has Super Wrestler as his 2nd form and then 2 of them as his 3rd form. * Lance Spears with a spear. His other forms include a change in weapons and upgrades to his diving suit, like a giant propeller. * Rex with a pick axe as his first form, riding a mech as his second form, and a metal plate with a dynamite as his 3rd form. * Police Officer simply with a pistol as his first form, as Agent Chase as his second form, and driving a police car as his third form. * Agent Chase * Pharaoh with a scepter who can become a Anubis Guard as his 2nd form or have 2 Mummy (Collectable Minifigure) follow him as his 3rd form. * Spartan Warrior with a spear and a bare chest, who can turn into a spartan with a spear and a shield as his 2nd form ,and then 3 of them as his 3rd form. * King with a regular sword who gets put on a horse for his 2nd form and gets a gold sword and shield as his 3rd form. * Evil Wizard with a small staff who can turn into Giant Troll as his 2nd form and has a bigger staff and floats as his 3rd form. * Red Classic Spaceman as himself as his first form, as three Blue Classic Spacemen as his second form and as a red spaceman piloting a small space-speeder as his third form. * Zombie (Collectable Minifigure) by himself as his first form, 3 zombies as his second form, and 1 zombie that glows when he walks as his third form. * Santa Claus as himself as his first form, riding a horse as his second form, and has two elf buddies following him as his third form. * There are four unplayable characters in the game. There are the Rock Monsters, Ice Monsters, Lighting Monsters, and Lava/Fire Monsters. Each one guards it's respective golden weapon. Each one also looks exactly like the Rock Monsters from Power Miners only in different colors. They spawn from monster dens. *Alien Commander *Alien *Alien Queen Notes * This is the first LEGO Battles video game to feature minifigures from the Minifigures, Gi-Dan, Lance Spears, Police Officer and Rex. Gallery Ninjago the video game.jpg 2856252_alt1.png BattlesNinjago2.jpg BattlesNinjago3.jpg BattlesNinjago4.jpg|2509 Earth Dragon Defense Pic08FDC4AC8CCF30158800393A63298FF5.jpg Pic229919956FA1D2FAF726C7E68647D0E0.jpg PicD6B4A027940F8A18318BD471DBD443B2.jpg|Wyplash, Nuckal, Chopov,Samukai, Krazi, Frakjaw and Kruncha Pic6781F6AD0C9C5D3F47774E92166FDB34.jpg Pic23BA7AD63AA27878674A0C181476FF22.jpg Pic9F3EF1D9383E5E2EDFFB1DDD858B4032.jpg Pic9E6AD616837F88B8252CA471D84D76F6.jpg Pic7AE9FA72D4789973F5BE1DE1A469A412.jpg Pic4A415C3B416312559434D50A9A027F95.jpg Pic3C2624EAEB657BE42D3814EECAAF267E.jpg Pic2DD62159C8EE38C0ADE03D5CCB03E76B.jpg|2260 Ice Dragon Attack picE6F283E48F00DFDC34034ED7958E0498.jpg|2259 Skull Motorbike Pic8A661E634F0733A9D6886A57983249E6.jpg Pic029B6F2B8754C8A0672D78F2BCA7E126.jpg Pic50F538A29207A80FC429B3EACDC861FC.jpg|2521 Lightning Dragon Battle Pic46591882B6A256BC806908E9F69CB61B.jpg PicA2E829B0AED605E1978761C192854F00.jpg Pic7D1BF3475789DB0D32F1C5163C090629.jpg PicCAFFA16FE8528958730F0F365E880797.jpg PicF11FF2EABB3239EA62CCAF1E954DDA18.jpg PicF90F64A5AC731C136097B9730B145B6C.jpg GarmadonCGI.png|Promotional Image Category:2011 media Category:Video Games Category:Ninjago Category:2000000 sets Category:2856000 sets